When I Was Your Man
by Vampire Kids
Summary: Sequel dari 'That Should be Me'. SasufemNaru! GaarfemNaru!. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man' . OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget), Mainstream, DE EL EL. Cerita nggak masuk dengan judul. Penasaran? Silahkan di baca!


Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur berukuran _king size_, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut _dark blue_ dengan model _chicken's but_ sedang tertidur. Namun, nampaknya dia tidak tidur dengan pulas. Terlihat dari gerak geriknya saat tidur. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, kakinya menendang nendang dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Tiba – tiba, pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya dan segera duduk di tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajah tampannya, bibirnya yang tadinya berwarna merah muda berubah menjadi putih pucat dan tarikan nafasnya tidak teratur. Pemuda itu menunduk sambil memegang pelipisnya.

"**Kusso**_.."_

* * *

**When I Was Your Man!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : PUNYAKU! *dihajar Sasuke dan Bang Kishimoto***

**Genre : Drama &amp; Hurt**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe (banget)****,****Mainstream, DE EL EL**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Bruno Mars – When I Was Your Man'**

* * *

**Don't Like ? Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

* * *

**_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_**

**_Our song on radio but it don't sound the same_**

**_When our friends talk about you_**

**_All it does is just tear me down_**

**_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_**

Pagi pagi sekali, ketika matahari masih malu menampakkan dirinya dan ketika waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06 : 23 AM, terlihat sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam keluar dari sebuah rumah yang besar dan mewah dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Uchiha'. Yang membawa mobil itu adalah seorang pemuda bersurai _dark blue _dengan model seperti pantat ayam. Ya, pemuda _dark blue_ itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. 5 menit setelah dia meninggalkan rumahnya, Sasuke menyalakan radio yang ada di mobilnya tersebut.

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain_

_But I'm going straight ahead_

_With the scar_

'Lagu kesukaan-_nya_' batin Sasuke saat mendengar lagu di radio. Lagu berjudul 'Sign' yang di populerkan oleh 'Flow'. Sasuke mendengarkan lagu itu sambil ikut bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Namun hal itu tidak menggangu konsentrasinya dalam mengemudi.

_Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii_

_Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda_

_Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo mou itami wa nai kara ne_

_Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo_

Setelah menyanyikan bait itu, Sasuke terdiam. Yang terdengar hanya suara radio yang melanjutkan lirik seterusnya. Genggaman Sasuke pada stir mobilnya terlihat semakin lama semakin mengerat. Bahkan, urat urat di tangannya terlihat jelas.

'Seharusnya, si Dobe itu yang melanjutkan liriknya' batin Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedih. 'Semuanya jadi terasa aneh tanpamu, Dobe' lanjut Sasuke.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Sasuke telah sampai di kampus tempatnya kuliah. Universitas Konoha, salah satu universitas terbaik di jepang. Setelah memarkirkan mobil BMW-nya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah halaman belakang yang masih sangat sepi. Itu wajar saja karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07 : 03, waktu dimana oarng baru saja bangun tidur. Sasuke segera berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Angin sepoi – sepoi yang berhembus membuat pikirannya tenang, di tambah dengan pemandangan yang di dominasi oleh warna hijau karena banyaknya pohon yang di tanam membuat hatinya menjadi damai.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir 30 menit Sasuke berbaring di rerumputan itu. Sebagian mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan juga telah datang ke kampus itu. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari posisinya menuju café yang ada di kampusnya karena ingat dia belum sarapan apapun sebelum datang ke kampusnya. Setelah sampai, Sasuke segera memesan kopi panas dan sepiring roti bakar. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Sasuke memandang seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan 3 pasang garis di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya mirip dengan seekor kucing sekaligus menambah sifat manisnya. Terlihat gadis pirang itu sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dia ikat _ponytail_, seorang gadis berambut _dark purple _terurai sampai sepunggungnya, seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang seperti bintang iklan shampo sun****, seorang pemuda dengan rambut model nanas, seorang pemuda berbadan besar dengan tato spiral di kedua pipinya dan seorang pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' di jidatnya. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia, sesekali tertawa, sesekali menjitak, sesekali mengambek dan masih banyak lagi yang di lakukan mereka ber-8. Sasuke yang melihat mereka dari jauh hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu, tepatnya menatap sang gadis pirang dengan kumis kucingnya dengan tatapan sendu.

'Seandainya aku memilihmu dulu….' batin Sasuke sambil tetap menatap mantan pacarnya. Sudah hampir 8 bulan mereka putus, tapi Sasuke masih tetap merasa menyesal telah melepas malaikat pirangnya demi iblis merah muda yang ternyata hanya mengincar hartanya.

"Namikaze Naruto ya.. Sudah lama aku menyukainya" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai _dark chocolate_ dengan sepasang manik berwarna orange pada temannya. Mereka secara tidak sengaja berjalan di dekat dimana Sasuke duduk, sehingga mendengar perkataan pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanya temannya

"Dia manis, ceria dan suka menolong. Dia juga baik. Terlalu baik sehingga aku takut dia di manfaatkan oleh orang lain"

"Kau benar, dia memang terlalu baik. Kalau begitu kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya, Utakata. Dengan begitu, kau bisa melindunginya"

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Manusia tindik itu saja di tolaknya"

"Manusia tindik? Maksudmu Pein? Tidak mungkin!"

"Begitulah kenyataannya"

"Mungkin Naruto takut dengan tindik di wajahnya, hahahahhah….. Lebih baik kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya, daripada kau memendamnya seperti ini. Aku akan mendukungmu"

"Terima kasih. Akan ku coba" . Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Menghajar pemuda itu? Tidak ada hak-nya sama sekali. Sekarang gadis yang di taksir pemuda bernama Utakata itu bukan miliknya lagi.

'Dobe….'

* * *

**_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_**

**_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_**

**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh.._**

**_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

_"__Dobe, __**I love You**__"_

_"__**I love you too**__, Teme". Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke mencium Naruto tepat di bibir. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa. Tapi, semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menahan kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara itu, Naruto menahan tangannya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto ketika mereka baru selesai berenang di pantai, dan Naruto menerima pernyataan cinta rivalnya a.k.a. Sasuke._

_._

_"__Sasuke – kun! __**I love you**__"_

_"__**I love you too**__, Sakura" tanpa mengingat bahwa dirinya telah memiliki seorang malaikat manis bersurai pirang, Sasuke menerima pernyataan cinta seorang gadis berambut merah muda seperti permen karet bernama Haruno Sakura yang saat ini berada di bawah tindihannya. Setelah itu, terdengar suara yang tidak seharusnya di dengar oleh anak – anak di bawah umur yang berasal dari mereka berdua._

_._

_"__Naru, aku tahu ini sulit untukmu. Tapi.. aku ingin kita-"_

_"__Putus? Tentu saja. Tidak masalah kok. Terima kasih atas semua kenangan kita selama 2 tahun ini" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang di peluk hanya terdiam. Setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Belum terlalu jauh dari Sasuke, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh iya! Aku harap, gadis berambut pink yang jalan bersamamu kemarin dapat menggantikan apa yang selalu ku lakukan untukmu. Menggenggam tanganmu, membuatmu tertawa, merasakan ciumanmu. Uupss, aku terlalu banyak bicara. Hahahaha… Sampai jumpa Sasuke. __**Thank you for everything**__" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tadi terhenti._

_._

_"__APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN INI, SAKURA?!"_

_"__Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku tidak mencintaimu. Yang ku cintai hanya Suigetsu. Aku hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanmu. Ku pikir, Uchiha itu pintar. Ternyata, dia tidak sepintar yang aku kira. Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini. Oh iya, terima kasih untuk semua uang kau berikan. karena itu, hidupku tidak sulit lagi. Hahahahaha…."_

_"__KAU MEMANG IBLIS!"_

_"__Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Pergilah! Kau membuang – buang waktu kami berdua" . Dengan amarah yang mati – matian dia tahan, Sasuke melangkah pergi dari apartemen itu dan membawa mobilnya ke tempat yang sangat sepi. Di tempat sepi itulah dia meluapkan semua kemarahan dan penyesalannya. Marah karena ternyata Sakura hanya memanfaatkannya dan menyesal karena melepaskan malaikat pirang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya 2 tahun minggu lalu demi seorang iblis yang hanya memanfaatkannya._

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." hembusan nafas yang tak teratur terdengar lagi dari seorang pemuda dengan surai _dark blue_ yang baru saja bangun. Wajahnya kembali mengalirkan keringat dingin, bibirnya memucat dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Naruto.. Maafkan aku. Aku benar benar menyesal"

* * *

**_It all just sounds like ooohh…_**

**_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should have bought you flowers_**

**_And held your hand_**

Jam 07 : 00 AM , Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Saat ini dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dengan cara menghabiskan waktunya di Taman Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan sambil memandang danau berair jernih.

"Naruto!" seru seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

'Naruto?' batin Sasuke. Karena penasaran, Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa 'Naruto' yang di maksud oleh pemuda yang berteriak tadi. Dan ternyata, tebakan Sasuke benar. 'Naruto' yang di serukan oleh pemuda bersurai merah tadi adalah mantan pacarnya, Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke dengan sigap menarik turun lidah topi yang dia pakai. Kemudian, dia mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Naruto dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang bernama Sabaku Gaara.

"Gaara, kau sudah lama menunggu, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang"

"Syukurlah. Ayo, kita jalan – jalan"

"Tunggu! Aku ingin memberikanmu ini" ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah yang telah di bersihkan dari duri yang tajam.

"Gaara, ini cantik sekali. **Arigato**.."

"Sama – sama. Ayo kita jalan" setelah itu, Gaara menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari taman itu. Sasuke menatap kepergian mantan pacarnya dengan tatapan kosong dari balik lidah topinya.

"Bodoh…" ucap Sasuke lirih

* * *

**_Should have gave you all my hours_**

**_When I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby's dancing_**

**_But she's dancing with another man_**

"**Ototo**, kau di dalam?" tanya seorang pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke, namun berumur lebih tua dengan rambut panjang yang dia ikat dan 2 garis halus di wajahnya.

"Hn" respon Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya. Kakaknya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi langsung membuka pintu kamar adiknya setelah mendengar respon tidak jelas dari adiknya yang dia anggap 'iya'. "Ada apa **Aniki**?" tanya Sasuke setelah Itachi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak mau ke acara pesta dansa di kampusmu?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak punya pasangan ke sana"

"Kau bisa mengajak Naruto"

"Seperti dia mau saja"

"Coba saja dulu. Sudahlah, cepat bersiap!" atas permintaan kakaknya itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap.

(Skip Time)

Di sinilah Sasuke, di dalam aula Universitas Konoha yang cukup ramai karena acara pesta dansa. Dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang Sasuke kenakan, sebagian besar para mahasiswi yang ada di aula itu menatapnya dengan genit berharap untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan itu hanya menatap datar wanita – wanita itu. Tiba – tiba, perhatian Sasuke tertertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda yang lembut dan serasi dengan kedua bola matanya.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke pada gadis pirang itu. Merasa di panggil, Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Onyx bertemu Sahppire

"Sasuke! Apa kabar?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa hangat.

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?" balas Sasuke.

"Sama" . Setelah itu, keheningan di antara mereka berdua terjadi. Sasuke yang ternyata merasa gugup sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat seperti mencari seseorang.

"Na-Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Kau.. mau berdansa denganku?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Aku.."

"Naruto!" seru seseorang dari belakang Sasuke.

"Gaara!" dan dengan cepat, Naruto menghampiri Gaara. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku sambil menatapnya. Setelah berbicara sebentar, Gaara dan Naruto berdansa mengikuti irama. Sasuke yang melihat mereka berdua tersenyum lirih.

'Aku baru ingat, kau sangat suka menari dan berdansa. Dulu, kau sering sekali mengajakku berdansa dan _battle dance_. Tapi sekarang….' batin Sasuke dengan senyuman lirih yang sangat tipis sehingga tidak dapat di lihat orang.

**_Although it hurt_**

**_I'll be the fisrt to say that I was wrong_**

**_Oh, I know I'm problaly mush too late_**

**_To try and apologize for my mistake_**

**_But I just want you to know _**

Belum juga acara pesta dansa itu selesai, Sasuke telah mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya saat ini penuh dengan kenangan – kenangannya bersama Naruto. Sesekali, Sasuke menggumamkan kata maaf kepada Naruto yang pastinya tidak di ketahui oleh Naruto.

**_I hope he buys you flowers_**

**_I hope he holds you hand_**

**_Give you all his hours_**

**_When he has the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_**

**_Do all the things I should have done _**

**_When I was your man _**

'Naruto.. Maafkan aku karena aku menyia – nyiakanmu dulu. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa merelakanmu bersama orang itu. Tapi, aku akan berusaha. Aku harap, dia melakukan hal yang lebih baik dariku untukmu' batin Sasuke sambil menatap fotonya bersama Naruto saat mereka kencan di bianglala. Setelah itu, Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur _king size_-nya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali menatap fotonya dan Naruto. "Sepertinya tidak" ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"_Mine…_"

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A.N : Hay Minna! Akhirnya sequel dari 'That Should be Me' selesai juga. Entah bagus atau tidak, tapi ila harap dapat menghibur para readers :D.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me****_review_****, mem****_Fav_**** or ****_follow_**** FF GaJe ini. ****_And special thanks to _****Guest****, ****, ****Rainchama****, ****Aiko Michishige****, ****Aiko Chiharu****, ****Kim Seo Ji****, ****AprilianyArdeta**** dan ****BAKA ANIKI****!**

**Akhir kata dari ila, ****_Mind To Review?_**


End file.
